


Nothing burns like the cold

by Sedecrem



Series: Promises that were made [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sedecrem/pseuds/Sedecrem
Summary: Daenerys is starting to become mad and Arya won't stand for it. Takes place before the long night, the great war.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Minor or Background Relationship(s), No romance - Relationship, bad at relationships tags, just brothers and sisters relations, no incest - Relationship, not yet atleast - Relationship, sibling bonding - Relationship
Series: Promises that were made [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776040
Kudos: 11





	Nothing burns like the cold

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why I wrote this. Just thought about it so I started to type it down. Combination of book and tv show let me know what you think in the comments below. Some lines are literally from the books or show. I like Dany's character so I don't know why I wrote her a bit negatively in this fic. No hate ;)
> 
> (this is actually not part 2 of the promises that were made series. There has been a huge timelap since. But somehow I couldn't fix it with the tags and chapters, if anybody knows how, let me know in the commentsection below. )

Arya

“Have you gone mad?”

She began to walk in fast steps ahead, people moving at the sight of her. This morning she had woken up with a terrible headache that had continued to follow her for most parts of the day. Lord Royce had kept nagging about the lessening food supplies and rations for the armies. Rickon was sent to negotiate because of the problems at Torrhen's Square. He had resisted from the beginning and it had cost her an immense sense of patient and steadiness to convince him otherwise. He refused to understand that it was important for the lords to have a Stark present. In the end, he had only agreed if she promised to teach him her dagger trick she had teased him earlier with. So reluctantly she had to. But gods, how did her parents ever managed to put up with five kids? Thinking about her parents left a hole in her heart so she brushed those thoughts away. She had been in an awful state and needed to clear her mind. Training always helped, but the sight that welcomed her when arriving had only increased her throbbing headache. There in the middle of the courtyard, were the two soldiers, traitors, from a fortnight ago. _No please_ , not now, Arya thought. Can’t we deal with them later? She was already planning on gathering some information right before cutting their throats. Clearly, Daenerys had thought now was the time, it most certainly was not.

The queen looked beautiful with her light coloured furs hugging her figure perfectly. At night it had stormed again and everything around them was covered in a thick layer of snow. Just _Great_. Arya had always liked snow as a child, she still did, but now it only meant more work. She sighed, couldn’t she have one small moment of peace and silence?  
A crowd began to gather around and she knew it wasn’t smart on her part to start questioning a person about madness. Especially when that person, is in fact the daughter whose father was known for being mad. But for now she didn’t care, she just wanted to train, eat and maybe get some more sleep before the next council meeting. Dany would understand, they were friends, weren't they? It wasn’t meant as an insult but if Dany was doing what Arya thinks she was planning on doing… Well, let’s just say she wouldn't be _just_ tired and annoyed, no, she would be furious as well.

Daenerys eyed her warily and made to face her. There was a trace of anger plastered on her pretty face. She stepped forward, “lady Arya,’’ Her annoyance clearly evident in her stern voice. “I was planning on serving justice to these two traitors. Did you need anything, or can I continue what I could’ve started minutes ago?” The last part was added with extra care. The word use of “lady” made Arya cringe and she knew it was done on purpose. Arya saw it, she could read people easily now, the queen’s flushed cheeks were not the result of the cold. No, Dany didn’t like to be embarrassed, and right now she was. She especially disliked it if it was done in front of people she had yet to earn their trust from.  
The queen's loyal guards, some Dothraki man and unsullied, walked over to the now whimpering prisoners. Foolish, Arya thought, they might be criminals but they were still Northman. It would certainly cause some restlessness between the lords if they knew what was going to happen. She on the other hand already knew enough of Dany’s way of executions, it included dragon fire. It had been that particular reason what had made her instantly open her mouth before giving it any more thought. She did that a lot lately and blamed the North. It brought back feelings and emotions that made her act before thinking. ‘’The wolfs blood’’ her father would've called it.  
‘’Slow minds, quick tempers’’, other people deemed.  
The fact that Dany also seemed to act before thinking annoyed her immensely, she was the queen, wasn’t she supposed to be the one to think before acting? And why weren’t her advisors here to talk some sense into that fiery head of hers? Damn it, where is Tyrion when you need him? If she found the man in question she would make it clear that being the hand of the queen meant more than just drinking. There was already a plan forming in her mind to hide the last crates of Dornish wine, he deserved it.  
They had all come to an agreement that burning people alive for their crimes had to stop for the time being, at least in the North. Everyone knew of the Starks history and burning people alive at the hands of a Targaryen. Dany had even apologised for her father's crime, how could she be so stupid now?

When there was only a small distance between the two Arya began to speak; ‘’Please Dany tell me you are not really thinking of getting through with this?’’ She had spoken with a soft voice, and even used the word, _“please”._ Dany only eyed her as if she was nothing more than an annoying fly. "I’d appreciate it if you let me handle this alone. And stop calling me _“Dany’”_ in front of everyone. It’s _your grace_ , do you even want me to be taken seriously?” The queen whispered back with more heat in her voice than Arya had ever heard her use before. She had to suppress an eye-roll, the queen also could be awfully sensitive about those things.

“My apologies, _your grace_ , but what do you think you're doing? We made an agreement.”

“Not now Arya, besides they had the nerve to insult me in front of the lords, it has to been done _now_.”

“So what?”, Arya said, “they insulted you and now you suddenly decide to withhold your part of the deal and burn them alive? Honestly, _your grace,_ I thought Tyrion had been advising you. He clearly hasn’t been doing a very good job now has he?” She was speaking louder yet not loud enough for everyone to hear. From the corner of her eyes, she could make out Jon coming their way. Good, she thought, maybe he could speak some sense into her. Although would he help her? She wasn’t so sure anymore, Dany was his family now too.  
Somebody had the nerve to chuckle when Arya had mocked Tyrion. Turning her head to the chuckling sound she was met with the green eyes of the Kingslayer. Jaimie Lannister was doing his best to hold a steady pace. But it was already clear, he looked amused.  
That of course, only made Daenerys angrier.

Did the man have a death wish? It was perhaps the stupidest thing she had ever witnessed him do, and he did a lot of stupid things.  
Unbelievable, just like his brother, who still had yet to show his face.  
She had somehow hoped the idiot would leave it at that, just chuckling. Everybody knew he was fucked up in the head, it was another trait he shared with his twin sister. Arya couldn’t be more wrong though. For the idiot in question started to open his mouth.  
“Well I’m afraid you have to agree with the lady, your grace,” he began. “Tyrion has clearly not been doing a good job at advising you if you’re really _are_ planning on burning the fools who insulted you.” He looked at the criminals who were brought to their knees, weapons pointing on all sides at them. He smiled at them brightly as if was all a great puppet show.  
“Tyrion always enjoyed telling our crazy family that; “When you tear out a man's tongue, you are not proving him a liar, you're only telling the world that you fear what he might say.” He moved some steps forward and chuckled again. Definitely a death wish, Arya thought. “The same goes for burning I’m afraid,’’ The idiot continued. “Although I’ll understand that it can be quite confusing for you, seeing who your father was and the sorts.”

The silence that followed was death threatening. Did the lords all hear? And where was Jon again? She had been sure it was him between Lord Manderley and lord Glover moments ago. Gods, the day grew tiresome by the moment.  
If Daenerys had not been angry before she truly was now, her nostrils flaring.

  
“How dare you?”

Her purple eyes were dark from rage and it held no warmth when she looked at Jaimie. If eyes could kill, he would’ve been already dead by now. “I am your queen, leave now!,’’ she looked at Arya, ‘’the both of you! Before I’ll have you forcefully removed.”  
Jamie shrugged his shoulders and made to leave, _smart_ , Arya thought. Then why wasn’t she following him? Right, because she was stubborn and somehow the rage that had been building up through the day had decided to come out.  
Dany noticed her still standing and moved closer, they were so close, that their noses almost touched. “Leave, go,” Dany began again. Arya however, still didn’t move. “Now! I command you!” This time Arya did roll her eyes and she made no attempt to hide it.

The people who witnessed the exchange wondered why their lady was being so angry. Why did she put up such a fight about the execution? The traitors deserved to die, didn't they? After all the she-wolf was known to be a killer herself, a ruthless one even. It was only after Arya had spoken again when the reason 'why' was made clear.

“Have you forgotten what happened to my grandfather? My uncle?” Arya began, now speaking loud enough so that everyone could hear, “Do I really need to remind you that they were burnt alive by your father!” She was raging now, standing face to face with a woman she had once called a friend. The weapons of the queen's royal guard, who were previously pointed at the criminals, now aimed at her. It only made Arya smile though, it meant that they were scared of her, she was still a mystery to them.  
“Your father, _your grace_! Yours! The mad king. Tell me? Are you planning in his footsteps?” Daenerys had the grace to look ashamed until the last past was added. Now her face showed the boiling anger she had earlier showed Jamie. Good, Arya thought, let her feel as angry as me.

“I am the queen,’’ Dany began. The words were so awfully familiar to Arya, that for a moment she felt a lump in her throat. Memories from what now seemed a lifetime ago danced into Arya’s head, bringer her back to that awful moment at the trident. The moment when everything had fell apart. She closed her eyes, slowly breathing in. _Then_ it had been a boy standing before her. He had been screaming at her almost the same, similar words. _I am the prince_ , he would say, _I am the prince_. And Arya can still remember that those words would plague her in the dreams that followed. How could they not? For Micah had been killed, Nymeria lost and her own sister estranged _. I am the prince, I am the prince._  
  
Dany continued, ‘’And even though I respect your advice on many things, I need you to step back. Right now! This doesn't concern you.” The queen had said it with a voice that held no place for friction. Yet, it was the wrong thing to say to Arya for it had only made her angrier.

She opened her eyes a determination making place instead of the past. “Doesn't concern me? Doesn’t concern me! I ask you again, _your grace,_ for you might not have heard it right. Have you gone mad?”  
Silence again. Anyone who hadn’t been paying attention before, certainly was now. Arya didn’t care, let them all look. She knew Dany well, she had thought they were more than just allies, was she wrong?

“Arya” Jon began, carefully. And where did he come from? Arya wondered. He had taken notice of her anger and brushed her arm slightly towards him, she shook him off.  
“Look at me,” he pleaded, “Please.”  
She did look at him then, and the look on his face almost made her turn around, almost. His eyes told her everything she needed to know. He also didn’t like what he was seeing, but _he,_ unlike her, wasn’t planning on stopping her. And she understood, after all, Daenerys was his aunt, his queen. But somehow the faith Arya had put in Dany from the beginning had been reduced at this very moment. How dare she?

The silence was eventually broken by Tyrion who finally decided now was a good time to show up. She wouldn’t be surprised if Jon had anything to do with it. Silently she thanked her father’s gods. Dany listened to Tyrion, he could make her see to reason.

“Your grace,'' Tyrion began. ''Perhaps it’s best if we discuss this all later. Everything always seems clearer with a belly full of food and some good wine to keep us going.” Arya had made sure to give him a threatening look when he talked about the wine. He won’t be drinking wine for quite some time now, not if she had anything to say about it.

“It has been a dreadful day for all of us, let us go back inside. You know what they say about Northerners and their spectacular ability to remember. Please let us not cause a scene for everyone else to see.” He had said it with his usual manner of speech, sarcasm combined with wit but Arya detected despair in those words. He was by far the most intelligent of the remaining Lannisters but the look Dany gave him said enough, he had come too late.

The queen turned to face Arya again while saying, “I’ll have you escorted to your chamber where food will be brought to you later. In the meantime, I will continue this execution and the rest of the council matters will be proceeded on the morrow. “

  
The criminals were whimpering at the queen's last words and one began to shake effortlessly. Not that she could blame them, they were sentenced to death. But again, it wasn’t the fact that they had to die that had bothered her, no, it was the way _how_.  
It left a strange feeling at her gut, she wasn’t raised like this. It didn’t feel right. And even though she wasn’t particularly known to kill righteously. There was still a voice in her head that kept telling her enough was enough. A stern voice that held honour above anything else, it was the voice of her father.

She was a Northerner, just like the accused besides her. And how bad their crimes might be, they still deserved a northern death. It was what her father would’ve wanted. So, when the anger inside her had calmed down, she made sure to hold the same stern voice she remembered her father would use;  
“You disappoint me, my queen, you still haven't answered my question.” From the corner of her eyes, she could see Jon’s widen, pleading her to stop. She continued, “My father used to say that the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword, it’s the northern way.”

  
A few lords mumbled their agreement and she began to move closer, ''He used to say that If you would take a man's life, you owe it to him to look into his eyes and hear his final words. And if you cannot bear to do that, then perhaps the man does not deserve to die.”  
She locked her stormy grey eyes with foreign purple ones. “Now I know it must be very hard for you to understand the Northern way and I know you're a woman who lets other people do the killing for you. You probably never even held a sword before.” The look on Dany’s face told her she was right. “That’s alright, you could let me pass out the sentence. I’ve done it before, they might be criminals and they might deserve death but they are Northerners and so that makes them my people.’’  
She crossed her arms, daring her. “You have to understand that I can’t let you go through with this. Nobody else is going to stop you and that’s why I'll have to. On my honour as a Stark, I have to stop you.”

Dany’s face looked red from anger and Arya’s last words didn't make it any better. “You can be terrifying when you include your dragons. Without them not so much. Without them, it makes you just another highborn eager to sit on a chair made of swords, somebody decided to call a throne.'' A few northern lords were snickering, but she paid them no attention, “It pains me to say that after everything we have been through you managed to not only disrespect my family, my house but with them also the whole North. You know what happened to them, how they were burned alive. And yet, yet you act like it was all for nothing.”

“You mistake me, my lady,” Dany replied to her. “I am the queen. And if you, a wild thing, had paid more attention to your Septa's lesson growing up, you would've known which kingdoms are under my rule.''

Dany looked at Tyrion, ''Mayhaps lord Tyrion would care to share some of his many history lessons to inform those who lack a good education''.  
Arya felt blood in her mouth from biting her tongue so hard. Tyrion, who looked like he had swallowed a stone, managed to catch Arya's threatening eyes. But eventually, Dany forced his attention back to her, saying; ''Please, Lord Tyrion, do tell us.''

Tyrion looked torn between them two but eventually managed to speak; ''I believe the lady Arya already knows the answer to the earlier question, your grace.''

That was not enough for Dany though, and so he continued, ''The Reach, the Stormlands, the Westerlands, the Crownlands, the Vale, Dorne and... uhm... well yes... the North. These all belong under the command of the rightful ruler of the seven kingdoms Daenerys of the house Targaryen.  
Now the queen did look satisfied and nodded her head in praise to Tyrion. ''Thank you, my lord. Now that we've all been enlightened with information, that for _some_ of us is new, we can continue.''

Dany raised her voice again so everyone could hear, ''Seven kingdoms, seven, including the North are mine to command. Therefore, my people and therefore I’ll decide how they will die. I am done warning you, step aside and let me handle this.”  
Arya, who didn't even noticed, she had begun to protectively stand around the prisoners, looked at the queen she once had sworn to protect.

“No! I won’t let you do this, I won’t stand for it. I won’t stand her while you burn my people alive. We had an agreement, only the death can be burned only the death, not the living! You can burn them as you please when they no longer have a beating heart!” She was shouting, desperately trying to make Dany understand.

“Then it pains me to do this.” Dany nodded her head to a few Dothraki men. And in a mum of time, the two soldiers were tied up and heading to the open yard. “I want them burnt," Dany shouted. “And no-one is going to stop me.” The last part was uttered facing Arya. “And somebody escort the lady to her room!’’ The queen added

  
If Arya wasn’t so angry she might have laughed, everybody knew the queen's men were scared of her.  
“Dany” she pleaded. “ Please, don’t do it.” She had used the word 'please' again, not because she was scared for her life, but the lives of the ones who were at risk if the queen continued on with this. Except Dany ignored her and repeated “ For the last time, somebody escort the lady to her room, now!”

When there was still no movement Arya almost felt pity for her. The queen was known for her loyal guards, but the ones beside her clearly weren't. She was happy the Bear had gone with Rickon, she liked ser Jorah. But if he had been here there was no doubt in her mind that she would have to kill him. The same went for Grey worm. It would've been a shame but they were both extremely loyal. They would kill and murder for their queen and eventually, they would die for their queen.  
Arya looked at the woman in front of her and opened her mouth for the last time; ''Go on, try it, nobody dares to escort me.''

Jaimie  
He hadn't gone like everybody thought he would. And why should he? This was by far the most interesting thing that ever happened at his time during Winterfell. No, he had found a comfortable place to sit and watch the event with bemusing eyes. It had however stopped being amusing when he saw the small smile forming on the queen's lip. He knew that smile, he had seen if many times before.

He knew that the queen was known to burn her enemies alive, he had even witnessed it on the battlefield while still fighting for Cersei. But there had been no connection to her mad father then. Just as there had been no connection when she shouted ''I want them burned alive.'  
No, the thoughts about Aerys came all rushing back when he noticed their similar smile.

His throat began to close and breathing became more difficult. It was as if he was taken back in time. As if he hadn't been punished enough. He could still remember when everyone was present in the throne room that day. How quiet everyone was, they all knew what was going to happen, and yet, nobody did anything.  
It took some time to burn bodies and the screams that were made still haunted him to this very day. It wasn't something you could easily forget.  
He knew what was coming. He knew what Aerys looked like when he was about to burn someone. And he saw it in the way the queen had smiled that she was thinking of the very same thing. How the corners of her mouth curled up, not too far, but enough to see. He saw it in her eyes, which only held a place for the fire she loved. But what could he do? Had he not also been present when the she-wolfs family was burned alive? Had he not been there to stand and watch while doing nothing? Nobody had even offered a single resistance to the king that day, nobody. And yet, Arya Stark, Ned's little girl, had the guts to stand up for two criminals just because her honour told her so. She had no idea how much it affected Jaimie, how much more guilty it made him feel.  
Jamie could only watch, trapped in his body and the past. He saw how a silent stretched over them. How only breathing could be heard, just like that day. He saw the look on Varys, who had come outside to see what the commotion was about. Varys held the same look Jamie thought he wore, recognition. The spider had also been present that day, and the rest of days, he recognised the now undeniable madness in Daenerys. He saw the despaired look plastered on the bastard face, he too knew something was wrong. He had begun shouting and lunged forward to get to his sis... no cousin. It didn't matter though, unsullied and Dothraki guards approached from all sides to stop him. Jon Snow was known to be a good swordsman but eventually even he collapsed onto the cold frozen ground. It became quiet again. Arya, strangely enough, was too, he could see her closed eyes from the distance.  
Jaimie looked around him again and saw the panicked look on his brother. Hadn't their father always told them about how the mad king became mad? How he had used to be a good ruler and then turned into madness? He couldn't quite remember, he never paid much attention to his father's lessons. Cersei had been right, he was a fool. He wondered how his father would react seeing his sons witnessing another Targaryen turning into madness. Would he be proud that Tyrion was planning in his footsteps? A Lannister advising a Targaryen? Would he be? No, Jaimie decided, father always hated Tyrion. The man even planned to have him killed. He would've succeeded too if Tyrion hadn't been one step ahead.  
Nobody really knew what to expect it was rather silent. But he knew, Jaimie knew. The silence now present, could only be referred to as _the calm before the storm_. Fat, drunk King Robert had told Jamie once, right after dishonouring his sister.

And then it came, a loud shriek in the sky and the sound of wings, it was time. The dragon that landed was big and black and somehow he began to wonder if this was how Balerion the dread had looked like. Where was the other dragon? The white one? Shouldn't that beast also be present? He knew the third dragon was still at Kings landing, helping to keep the peace right after Cersei had managed to flee the city. The green one, the one who was left behind with the queen's nephew, or the bastards' brother, or whoever he was related to these days. He sighted, Oh Cersei, his sweet evil sister. Jaimie began to wonder again, did she miss him as he did? Was she scared? It didn't matter though because right before Jaimie could answer them the whole ground began to shake. Chaos erupting, from all sides around him.

  
People were running, desperately trying to get away from the roaring dragon in front of them. Still, Jaimie couldn't move. His eyes were focused on the she-wolf like a lion on his prey. He felt someone pulling his leg and knew that it could only be his brother. ''Jaimie, let's go what are you still doing here you fool.'' Tyrion was only half right, he was a fool. He shrugged his little body off and stared at lady Arya again. His brother didn't understand, nobody did. He needed to see, he couldn't look away. A part of him knew it could very well mean that this was the last time he would ever see his brother again. Yet, he didn't care, he needed to do this. He was already called a Kingslayer, what difference would a queen slayer make?  
Slowly, Jamie found his feet moving at their own account. He was almost there and then he heard it;

''DRACARYS!''

Arya  
Somewhere deep in the back of her mind, she knew it was dangerous, but she felt her stubbornness get the better of her. She stayed her ground, she was a wolf, she was winter and dragons didn't scare her. People were screaming and moving away when Drogon descended from the sky landing with such force that it shook the whole ground. Jon moved to her side, he tried again “walk away Arya, don't let your pride get in the way. I once knew a man who did the same, don't make the same mistake.” He begged her, tears streaming down his face. That was the last thing she saw before closing her eyes, before starting to concentrate. She could only make out small voices. “please...” She heard “Please your grace, she is my sis...'' and ''...truly mad now.” It was followed by a silence that didn't last long. She could hear people screaming again and running but paid them no mind. She knew what she had to do, she concentrated on the task beforehand. Amidst the chaos, she was calm, calmer than she had ever been. ''Still as calm waters,'' a voice told her, a voice from long ago. ''Fierce as a Wolverine, not today.'' the voice continued to tell her. It had helped her when she was a child, would it help her now too?  
The three-eyed raven had warned her something was going to happen, he had told her she needed to practice, so she had. But somehow old insecurities were creeping up, would it be enough?  
She breathed in and out, starting to search for something to hold on to. The heat, warmth, anything as long as it could give her a connection with Drogon.  
Somewhere in the distance she could make out Dany's voice; " I, Daenerys of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Protector of the Realm, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons sentence these traitors to die. If the lady Arya of house Stark won't move aside, the same fate will befall her”.

That was it!, Arya thought, it was time. Now! She had to act now!  
And before she could even hear the words 'Dracarys' she was flying. The beast resisted at first, but slowly she began to whisper Valyrian words, soothing him. And then suddenly he was letting her in.  
Higher and higher she went till she could only see small spots on a white stain. It felt amazing, it felt free, she had always wanted to fly and now she did. She felt happy and the dragon must have felt it too because he let out a playful roar. That was strange, Arya thought, most animals didn't like to be warged into. All except Nymeria of course. Mayhaps it was different with dragons?

  
After flying for some time she knew it was time to get back. Yet, it was so exhilarating that she found it hard to remember why. She liked being in Nymeria, running and hunting with her pack, but flying was a whole different story. A story, she found, she didn't want to finish yet.  
''It's time to go, come back.'' Arya silently knew the voice belonged to her brother Bran or was it the three-eyed raven now?

''I want to stay,'' she said stubbornly.

'It is beautiful beneath the sea. But if you stay too long, you'll drown," the voice spoke again.

''I'm not drowning you stupid, I'm flying.'' But before she had said the last word a third present interrupted them. Instantly breaking the connection between her and Drogon. Too soon she felt herself slipping away until she was only left with a memory. A memory the dragon wished to show her, a reminder of what was to come or was it a threat? The loss of warmth was the first thing she noticed when her eyes returned to its original state. Had it always been this cold?

Jon  
Everyone held their breath when the dragon roared and shrieked. The two men were thrown in front of the dragon. Jon was trying to get out of his hold but people were holding him back too tight. Was this how it would end? Could he live a life without her? Could the gods really be so cruel? He had killed and murdered. He had lied and deceived he had put everything at risk to get back to his sister. Would he lose everything, everyone just when they had all found each other again? Was the world playing a cruel trick on him? He screamed and he screamed, he kicked and fought. It was useless, he felt the arms taken him down to the ground. Did this mean the night king had won? Did this mean all the suffering had been for nothing? No, he refused to believe that, he had to. Gods, if he could lock Arya up in a tower to prevent this all from happening he would have done so a long time ago.

Arya, he thought, when had she become so reckless? She was always wild, but now, now she was beyond Jon's reach. She was his sister, despite the newly learned truth, she would always remain his little sister.

His voice refused to work and his body felt limp. Only his eyes remained working and what he saw made his heart stop. Arya took a step forward again and again. She breathed in and out. Jon knew that the dragons knew her, Viserion had even showed to like her that particular time. He wished he could use the white dragon to help him out here. But he couldn't, could he? it was his own fault. He had never wanted to be a dragon he wanted to be a wolf, was that really so wrong? Bran warned him, didn't he? He had told him that he had to carry out his duty, embrace it. Still, Jon had never been more scared in his life when he found out about his abilities, what he was capable of.  
Jon began to scream again, could you blame him? The northern lords looked away, everyone torn between shock and disbelief. Was the queen really going to burn Ned’s little girl?  
But then, when everything had looked like the end, the dragon started to close his eyes too. Right before Arya felt to the ground. The people who dared to look up stared in awe when Drogon began to made for the sky, further and further away until nobody could see him. The dragons shrieks and the clasping of wings the only proof of his existence. Arya who was laying on the ground had her eyes strangely open, white eyelids could be seen. _Damn it_ , Jon thought, Arya was warging. Didn't she know how dangerous that was? Hadn't Bran warned her to be careful? Bran, his little brother, he was different now too, had they perhaps planned this together? He knew that the two of them spent a lot of time in the Godswood, staring at the old Weirwood tree. It was just like how their father used to do, no, not his father, his uncle, the one who lied.  
And then suddenly Jon felt the arms around him loosening, this was his chance. He sneaked a sword of one of his captors and made to run. He was met with some resistance at first but managed to get free by using the stolen weapon. Finally arriving at Arya's side he saw that the Kingslayer was already there. Jaimie had scooped Arya protectively up and when their eyes met Jon could see admiration in those green ones. Since when did the king slayer become so protective over his sister? Didn't they hate each other? He ignored the burning questions and took Arya from Jaimie's arms. He silently thanked the knight at began to walk out of the yard.

Jon didn't notice that it had become quiet again. He didn't notice how people eyed them curiously. He didn't notice how the queen had begun to shake effortlessly. And how her advisors and guards were shocked in place. Except for the queen and her family, no one had ever really interacted with the dragons before, let alone control one of them. For controlling them meant power. They had all heard stories about the Starks and their strange abilities, yet most had thought it to be just that, stories.  
Jon also didn't notice how the lords whispered about magic and wargs. How people bowed their heads when he walked passed them. How they softly whispered their thanks and the words ''the North remembers.''

Jon was just focusing on his sister, praying to every god there was, to let her wake up. Everything else didn't matter, his sister was his priority.  
It was only when Arya had opened her eyes that Jon felt people watching them. ''Jon?, Arya began, ''Is that you?'' Jon nodded rapidly, ''Yes little sister it's me.'' Arya looked cold and her lips were trembling. She grabbed his tunic while saying, ''You tell them Jon, You tell them to prepare…cold....'' Her eyelids began to blink and Jon soothed her ''It's alright, you'll get warm soon enough.'' But that was the wrong this to say to Arya, for she began to speak again and balled her fists to hold onto him tighter. ''You promise me Jon... tell them...cold...tell them'', her eyelids started to blink again before she let out a big breath, '' Tell them... to prepare for what's coming. Remember Jon...tell them....’’ Tears were streaming down her face and Jon could only watch in pain when she tried to finished of her sentence, ‘’After all Nothing burns like the cold...’’  
Arya’s voice sounded more determined now, ‘’…you tell them to prepare Jon, they’re coming, they’re coming...’’ Jon shushed at her again, wiping away some of her tears that were sticking at her face.  
“...promise me Jon, promise me...'' she ended up saying, closing her eyes instantly.  
Jon felt an awfully familiar, cold, feeling creeping up his body, something was very wrong. ''Alright,'' he managed to say, ''I promise.


End file.
